1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for supplying control air to an inflatable member of a torque control means of a type having first and second rotary members rotatable in optional friction engagement with each other and an inflatable member adapted to control the friction engagement upon being supplied with the control air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known torque control means of above-mentioned type, for example, air clutches or air brakes, one of the rotary members carries a drum while the other carries a friction shoe through the inflatable member, so that the friction shoe may be pressed onto the drum for friction engagement therewith upon inflation of the inflatable member. With such arrangements, the friction members are likely to be heated by the heat generated during continued slip between those members, which takes place, for example, when the torque transmitted is excessive for the pressing force exerted by the inflatable member. As a result of this overheating the friction members are burned out or deteriorated resulting in a rapid failure in the whole assembly.